The invention relates to drug delivery devices. More particularly, the invention relates to automatic injector assemblies capable of mixing two components of a medicament and then delivering the mixed medicament to an injection site.
An automatic injector is a device that enables intramuscular (IM) or subcutaneous administration of a dosage of medicament. Generally, the medicament is stored as a liquid formulation which is then injected intramuscularly. An advantage of automatic injectors is that they contain a measured dosage of a liquid medicament in a sealed sterile cartridge. As such, automatic injectors allow for quick and simple IM injection of a liquid medicament in emergency situations without the need for measuring dosages. Another advantage of automatic injectors is that the administration of the medicament is accomplished without the user initially seeing the hypodermic needle through which the medicament is delivered, and without requiring the user to manually force the needle into the patient. This is particularly advantageous when the medicament is being self-administered.
There are drawbacks associated with the long-term storage of medicament in a liquid formulation. For instance, some medicaments are not stable in solution and thus have a shorter shelf life than their solid counterparts. To address this concern, automatic injectors have been developed which store the medicament in solid form and mix the solid medicament with a liquid solution immediately prior to injection. These injectors, disclosed for example in US Reissue Pat. No. 35,986, entitled “Multiple Chamber Automatic Injector,” (the disclosure of which is incorporated herein specifically by reference), however, require the user of the injector to manually rupture a sealing member between the solid and liquid components and then manually shake the injector body to expedite dissolution of the solid component prior to injection. This increases the time needed to administer a dose of the medicament. However, rapid delivery of the medicament is needed in many emergency medical situations (e.g., nerve gas and chemical agent poisoning). Other wet/dry injection devices have been expensive to manufacture or provide unsatisfactory mixing of components prior to injection. Therefore, there is a need for a cost-effective automatic injector that stores medicament in solid form that does not require manual premixing by the user.